This contract supports National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects that result from environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. Quality Assurance (QA) independently audits and inspects NTP studies that are conducted by contract laboratories, assessing the extent to which study conduct, records, and reports comply with specific contractual requirements and federal Good Laboratory Practice (GLP) Regulations for Nonclinical Laboratory Studies. It also audited NTP Reports before their publication and information and data for NTP studies that is made available by the NTP web site. Keywords: Quality assurance;assessment;audit;inspect;toxicology;GLP;Good Laboratory Practice regulations;data quality;database;quality management;website